Communicative Telepathy
Category:OtherSpace:_Millennium_Skills_-_Psionic Definition At its most basic level, communicative telepathy is the ability to communicate with thought alone, and to link minds for a time. Please note that the uses of this skill do not infringe on other telepathic skills. This is split into two major categorys: Telepathy- Telepathy is used to send and receive words, images, and thoughts at a range. Telepathic range is determined by the Psi attribute. Telepathy does not require the telepath to see his target, but the target must be known to the telepath if it is unseen, i.e. a telepath can not communicate with a stranger at a distance.The range at which telepathy may be used is dependent upon the Psi attribute. In the case of an unwilling target, Psi Factor + Communicative Telepathy at 0 versus a defenders Willpower Factor + Willpower Roll at 0 determines success. Telepathy to a willing target is rolled at +2, and needs a fair to succeed. A telepathic link may be maintained until broken by one of the parties, the parties go beyond the range of psi, or psionic abilities are negated. It should be noted that Laters always count as unwilling targets for the purposes of this calculation. *Terrible(-3) Touch *Poor(-2) Within ten feet *Mediocre(-3) Same Room *Fair(0) Same Building *Good(1) Same City *Great(2) Within 500 miles *Superb(3) On the same planet *Legendary (4) Same Solar System *Legendary+1(5) Within 5 parsecs Backlash, if a roll against an unwilling target fails by three or more, then the psionist suffers a headache, like a mental feedback loop. Empathy- Empathy allows the psychic to sense and in some cases share the emotions of others and vis versa. Empathy is a passive skill unless an individual is being targeted for communication, an empathic attack or to have their pain alleviated. It also allows the psychic to predict the intentions of others with accuracy. Empathy can not be used as a lie detector per se, although it can be used to determine if the target is nervous and allow a reasonable guess. It can also be used, with some work, to help communicate without a common language. An empath can also, with much effort, use his emotions to try and overload a targets mind causing a debilitating excess of some emotion. The psychic must have line of sight or be in physical contact to the target to use empathy. Empathy only works within a small space, about a room. The Psi attribute is instead used to determine the effects of the active uses of empathy. Used as an attack, Communicative telepathy at 0 + Psi Factor is rolled against Willpower at 0 + Willpower Factor. A success for the psionist means the target is influenced by the desired emotion for 10*difference minutes. Backlash, by failing against an unwilling target, is that the psionist suffers an excess of the emotion for 10*difference minutes. Roleplaying Notes Generally speaking, a character with at least a mediocre in this skill can assume to be able to send messages to those willing to receive them with little trouble, it is only in scenes where the level of ability might matter that the telepathy section need be rolled. CT CANNOT be used to locate another character - save, of course, by linking with them and asking. However, a user of CT can determine, provided suppression is not in effect, whether a target is alive, in range, and receptive - the prerequisites for communication. If one of the three is not (the wielder is asleep, out of range, or the like - ) it is impossible to determine what is causing the inability to communicate - only that it is impossible to communicate with that individual at this time.